Tempo Perdido
by JStanesco
Summary: E se Tom Riddle tivesse uma irmã gêmea que foi separada dele quando eles eram crianças? E o que tem Alvo Dumbledore a ver com tudo isso? O Trio de Ouro está de volta para mais um ano em Hogwarts e algo estranho está acontecendo com nossa sabe-tudo, Princesa da Grifinória.


**A/N: Olá ! Bom, eu posto essa história em inglês, estou traduzindo-a agora... Espero que gostem. **

* * *

A incessante chuva lá fora era típica para um dia ensolarado em Londres. Aqueles que podiam, ficavam em casa. Porém aqueles que tinham que trabalhar saíam com seus guarda-chuvas em tons de preto ou cinza, se misturando com o tom monocromático da cidade. Era deprimente de certa forma, nenhuma cor. Mas um único homem pode ser destacado da multidão. O modo como ele se portava era único. Seus olhos tinham um tom precioso, azuis como quartzo encontrado em lojas de joias e pareciam carregar a resposta para todas as questões. Sua postura era a de alguém orgulhosa e uma leve melodia deixava seus lábios.

Ele se direcionava para um prédio de aparência velha, com a tinta nas paredes da frente descascando e o aviso na frente que indicava o nome do estabelecimento estava desgastado com o passar dos anos. Ele deu algumas batidas na porta de madeira e esperou. Logo uma senhora apareceu. Seu cabelo era de um marrom rico, com alguns fios grisalhos aparecendo aqui e ali; seu rosto possuía algumas marcas de expressão e seus olhos castanhos cuidadosamente avaliavam o homem parado nos pequenos degraus de entrada.

- Oh, bom dia senhor, como posso ajuda-lo? – Ela perguntou, limpando as mãos em seu avental.

- Bom dia Senhora...? – A voz dele era gentil, mas continha uma pitada de divertimento.

- Cole. – Ela respondeu.

- Sra. Cole, é um prazer. Eu gostaria de falar com a senhora, se possível, sobre duas de suas crianças. – Ele disse calmamente, tirando seu chapéu. Os olhos dela se arregalaram por alguns segundos, cheios de surpresa.

- C-Claro. Por que não entra? – Ela o apressou para dentro, fechando a porta depois que ele havia entrado. Afinal de contas, era uma coisa rara alguém com interesse nas crianças aparecerem. Sons de risadas, gritos e choros encheram as orelhas do homem, o fazendo sorrir e outro brilho de divertimento aparecer em seus olhos. – O senhor gostaria de chá, senhor...?

- Oh, perdoe meu esquecimento. – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Meu nome é Dumbledore, senhora; Alvo Dumbledore ao seu serviço.

- Bom, vamos então. Com esse tempo é possível que o bule esteja congelado quando chegarmos ao escritório. – Ela disse, praticamente o arrastando através da sala. Duas crianças que brincavam no canto não passaram despercebidas por ele, e muito menos ele passou despercebido a elas. Os dois estavam sentados lá, observando o estranho homem entrar no escritório da Sra. Cole; seus brinquedos esquecidos no chão. Antes que a porta fosse fechada o homem sorriu para eles e seus pequenos olhos azuis brilharam de novo. O garoto achou aquilo estranho e fez o som de desgosto.

- Quem que você acha que ele é Tommy? – A garota, com a cabeça cheia de cachos negros e um par de olhos azuis cristalinos, perguntou ao garoto ao lado dela. O foco dele, que ainda estava na porta fechada do escritório como que tentando ver através da madeira, virou o rosto na direção da menina. Os olhos dele eram apenas um pouco mais escuros que os dela. – Acho que ele veio por nós, Tommy. – Disse ela. Ele sorriu, colocando a mão na bochecha dela, seus olhos ganhando um pouco de luz quando olhando para ela.

- Eu também acho. – Ele pegou seu velho carro de brinquedo. – Mas ninguém vai nos separar irmã, nem mesmo esse senhor. – Ele disse. Ela assentiu, desviando os olhos dos dele. Mas o sentimento que ela teve, ainda estava ali. Um estranho pressentimento que tinha estado ali desde quando ela havia acordado aquela manhã.

- Ele vai tentar Tom. – Ele estava surpreso por ela ter usado o nome inteiro dele e não seu apelido. – Eu não sei como, mas ele vai. – Ela olhou para ele de novo, um sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios rosados. – Mas quer saber... Não me importo. Nós somos gêmeos, e gêmeos nunca se separam. Nós não seremos os primeiros.

-Elize? Thomas? – A Sra. Cole os chamou do escritório, seu rosto mostrando alguns sinais de felicidade e um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Eles olharam um para o outro antes de se levantarem confiantes. – Há alguém que quer falar com vocês.

- Eu te disse. – A garota murmurou para seu irmão enquanto se levantava. Ele riu baixo quando a Sra. Cole não estava olhando e então ofereceu seu braço para sua irmã. – Obrigada.

Ela disse enquanto eles começavam a andar.

A menina, Elize, estivera certa quando disse que o homem havia vindo por ela e seu irmão; mas não podia estar mais errada sobre separar os dois. Ambos iriam saber disso em algumas semanas.

* * *

**E então? Quem gostou? **


End file.
